Surf's Up
by AmateurHour87
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I gave up the right to be here a long time ago.**_

_**But I have to know she's okay.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_"You what?"_

_"I agreed to be the special guest at next weekends US Open surf carnival..."_

_"Okay"_

**_If I was her I'd be surprised as well._**

_"Maddy I miss her"_

_"I know you do, but wouldn't calling her be easier?"_

**_It's complicated._**

_"Maddy I've been trying to convince myself to get in touch with her for a really long time now, but it hasn't happened…"_

**_I need to see her._**

_"So I signed that contract because it guarantees it happens…"_

**_It makes sense in my head._**

_"Anyway I'm going to go shower and then we can get out of here"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Are you okay?"

"Is she okay?"

_**I'm going crazy sitting out here.**_

"Go in there Ashley..."

"Maddy I haven't seen her in over a year and you want me to just walk in there like nothing's happened?"

_**I need to leave.**_

_**I shouldn't have come here.**_

"I'm just going to go..."

_**When I try to stand up she stops me.**_

"Ashley what is there to lose?"

_**I don't know, but it seems like a lot.**_

"This is why you're here, right?"

_**The circumstances have changed.**_

"Maddy just leave it..."

"No"

_**She can be really annoying sometimes.**_

"Forget everything that just happened..."

"Maddy she could have died"

"That's even more reason to go in there"

_**I don't know.**_

"Maddy..."

"Ashley just go in there"

_**This sucks.**_

"If it doesn't go how you want it go, just walk away"

_**She makes it sound so simple.**_

"But you have to go in there Ash or all this will have been for nothing"

**FLASHBACK**

_"Morning"_

**_She's holding a tray._**

_"You made me breakfast?"_

_"No…"_

**_I love her smile._**

_"But I picked it up from the store and I'm delivering it to you in bed"_

**_That works._**

_"How was your surf?"_

_"It was good, but last night was… Wow"_

**_When she brushes her lips over mine I smile._**

_"Ashley I'm not sure where last night came from, but I'm glad it came…"_

_"Spence was that a dirty pun"_

**_I can't help myself._**

_"It can be whatever you want it to be"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Ashley?"

"Hi..."

_**My heart's racing.**_

"Are you okay?"

_**Her arm's in a sling.**_

"Yer I ahh... I'm fine"

_**When she says that I walk over to where she's lying.**_

"Sorry Ashley I'm just surprised..."

"I miss you Spencer"

_****__**There's no use beating around the bush.**_

"I've been living on the road the last year and a bit and every time I come back to this city it reminds me of you, of us"

_****__**Her face is blank.**_

"I..."

_**I can't remember ever being this nervous before.**_

"Spencer hardly seeing you was so much easier than never seeing you at all"

_**My hand's are sweating.**_

"I love..."

"Spencer are you okay?"

_**When she rushes into the tent I step back.**_

"I..."

_**I know that look she's giving me and I hate it.**_

"Leah I'm fine"

_**When the girl kisses her I look away.**_

"I'm just going to go..."

"Ashley"

"I'm really glad you're okay Spencer"

_**When I leave I don't look back.**_

_**Coming here was a bad idea.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_"I LOVE YOU"_

_**This place is packed and the music's blaring, but I'm pretty sure I heard that right.**_

_"Spence did I hear that right?"_

_"I love you"_

_**Suddenly I can hear her so clearly.**_

_"Look you don't have to say it back, but I do Ashley... I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

_"Spence I've been trying to find the right time to tell you..."_

_"Sorry I know a house party isn't exactly ideal, but I kind of liked knowing I could blame me being drunk, if you didn't say it back"_

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

_"Spencer your plan was flawless"_

_**When I lean forward she meets me halfway.**_

_**I've never cared about someone as much as I care about her.**_

_**She's my best friend, my girlfriend, the first girl I've ever loved.**_

_"Do you want to get out of here?"_

_**She's smiling.**_

_"Yer, let's go"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"That was quick..."

"Maddy let's just go"

"Woah, woah, woah"

_**When she stops me I bite down on my bottom lip.**_

"She's with someone else"


	2. Chapter 2

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"This party is crazy"

**_It's your typical corporate style party._**

"Maddy when I'm contractually obliged to be somewhere, I don't consider it a good time"

**_I'm only here as long as I have to be here._**

"Let's go to the bar..."

**_When she grabs my arm I reluctantly follow her._**

"Two shots and two beers please"

"Maddy..."

**_She's not going to listen._**

"Ashley trust your best friend"

**_She's smiling._**

"You're Ashley Davies"

**I am.**

"You're the music industries newest and brightest star"

**_When she says that I laugh._**

"Ash there are so many fish in your ocean..."

"My ocean?"

"You don't get a little sea when your famous Ash, you get an ocean"

**_She's so strange._**

"Here are you drinks..."

"Thank you kind sir"

**_When she hands me one of the shots I shake my head._**

"Hi"

**_I didn't notice her walk in._**

"Spencer Carlin"

**_When Maddy pulls her in for a hug her eyes lock on mine._**

"Hey Madison"

**_I need a good excuse and I need it fast._**

"I can't believe I'm hugging the world champ, the number one surfer in the country... Wait are you number one in the world?"

"It's not important..."

"Maddy I'm going to go and fulfil those commitments"

"What about our drinks?"

**_I quickly down my shot and grab one of the beers off the counter._**

"I'll buy next round..."

"Ash you bought that round"

"Okay well I'll buy the next one as well"

**_When I turn to walk away I know she's going to stop me._**

"Ashley?"

**_My head's shouting walk away, but my feet aren't listening._**

"Can we talk?"

**_I can't walk away now._**

**_Not after I ambushed her this afternoon._**

"Please?"

**_I've never been able to say no to her and now's no different._**

"Yer"

**_I'm suddenly really nervous again._**

"I'll leave you two to it"

**_When Maddy walks away she moves so she's standing next to me._**

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?"

"Yer, did you want something to drink?"

**_Alcohol will make this easier._**

"I better not, they just released me from hospital..."

"Hospital?"

**_Why was she in hospital?_**

"Sorry that sounds bad, it was just a precaution. I was underwater for a while and they wanted to monitor me..."

"And the shoulder?"

"I hit some rocks and it popped out, but it's back in again now"

**_Nothing ever fazes her, she has no fear._**

"Should we go find that somewhere more private?"

_**We should.**_

"Lead the way"

**_When she starts walking, I follow closely behind._**

**_I'm usually full of confidence, but she's my kryptonite._**

**_I'm a different person when she's around._**

"Sorry this is a lot weirder than I thought it would be"

**_When she says that I smile._**

"Spencer I'm really sorry I ambushed you today, it wasn't fair..."

"Ashley I'm just glad you're here, I'm not really worried about how it happened"

**_I should have drank more._**

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"I ahhh..."

**_Why is this so hard?_**

"It doesn't really matter"

"Of course it matters"

**_When she pauses I move so I'm leaning on the rail._**

"Spence I only have myself to blame, I'm the one who walked away, so can we just forget everything I said earlier and..."

"And what?"

**_I don't know what._**

"And go back to living separate lives, where you can keep pretending I don't exist and you can keep pretending I wasn't a really big part of your life for six years?"

**_That's not what I meant._**

"I met you when I was fifteen Ashley and we were friends for two years before we became something more. For six years you were this massive part of my life, my best friend, my girlfriend..."

**_When I look back over at her she's shaking her head._**

"You never answered my calls or wrote back to any of my messages..."

"Spencer I couldn't do it anymore"

**_This sucks._**

"You were never there, you checked out"

"I never checked out..."

"Spencer I don't want to fight with you"

**_I hate this._**

"Look I know it must look so ridiculous to you, but I couldn't shake it Spence. Every time you weren't there when I'd wake up, it bothered me and when you couldn't make it out or you were away at a meet, it bothered me. I was resenting you for not being there..."

"Ashley I'm really sorry for everything"

"It doesn't matter anymore Spencer..."

"It matters to me"

**_Her eyes are locked on mine._**

"I'd never deliberately hurt you Ashley, I just didn't realise what I was doing at the time"

**_How did we go so wrong?_**

"I thought that what we had was forever and us not being together was never a consideration. I was delusional Ashley and I'm so sorry that I took you for granted...

**_I miss her._**

"But I was willing to do whatever it took to win you back Ashley, I just wish you had of given me a chance"

**_When she says that I force a smile._**

"Our lives got in the way Spencer"

**_I want the best for her, I always have._**

"You had a dream..."

"I had my priorities wrong"

"No"

**_She didn't._**

"You had a dream Spencer and I had my stuff going on as well"

**_I had my music._**

"Our lives were going in different directions and it didn't work out"

**_When she looks down I lift her head so she's looking at me._**

"I'm really glad you're okay Spencer and I'm really glad this is all happening for you"

**_I'd hug her but her arms in a sling._**

**_"_**You deserve everything that comes your way Spence..."

**_When she wraps her good arm around me I carefully hug her back._**

"Thank you for ambushing me today"

**_When she says that I laugh._**

"I'm being serious Ash, I thought I'd never see you again"

"Never's a long time Spencer"

"I know, that was the problem"

**_When I pull back she's smiling._**

"Spence I should probably head back in…"

**_I'm meant to be mingling._**

"I'm getting paid a stupid amount of money to float around, so I should probably go do that"

"Okay"

**_My heart's racing._**

"Look after yourself Spencer, no more wiping out…"

**_When I turn to walk away she grabs my arm._**

"That sounds so final"

"I didn't mean it to"

**_When she lets go go my arm I force a smile._**

"I meant what I said Spence, I've missed having you in my life..."

"Then stay in my life"

"I can't watch you be with someone else"

**_I should go._**

"It's really new Ashley I…"

"It's okay Spencer, you don't need to explain yourself to me"

**_I really should go._**

"I'm going to head back in"

_**This time when I walk away she doesn't stop me.**_

_**This sucks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hi"

_**When I turn around I'm surprised, **__**I definitely wasn't expecting her.**_

"I'm Leah..."

"Hi"

"You're a friend of Spencer's right?"

"I guess you could say that?"

_**This is different.**_

"She's one of a kind isn't she?"

_**She really is.**_

"Imagine being with someone like her and walking away because she was too busy"

**_Is this really happening?_**

"Imagine having someone as amazing as her and walking away"

**_I'd love to give her the reaction she's looking for, but my head's telling me she's not worth it._**

"That would really suck, wouldn't it?"

**_She's been drinking._**

"Lisa..."

"It's Leah"

_**I know.**_

"This is a private area... Leah"

_**I put a little extra emphasis on her name.**_

"Oh that's right, my apologies"

_**She's waving her hands around.**_

"You're a celebrity"

_**When she steps forward I shake my head.**_

"I don't really care who you are Ashley"

_**She's smirking.**_

"You had your chance and you blew it"

_**When she nudges me, it takes everything I have not to react.**_

"Leah?"

_**Great.**_

"What are you doing?"

_**When she steps back I grab my beer off the bar.**_

"Ashley?"

_**Why does she always have to stop me?**_

_**Why can't I ever just walk away?**_

"She's your mess Spencer, I've got shit to do"

_**I don't know what I was expecting to happen when I saw her again.**_

_**I knew there was a chance she'd be seeing someone else, a chance she'd be in a relationship.**_

_**But I wasn't ready for this.**_

"That looked fun?"

_**That's one way of describing it.**_

"She must of told her girlfriend all about me and now she's marking her territory..."

"Did she piss on you?"

_**When she says that I can't help but laugh.**_

"Maddy you're an idiot"

_**She can't help herself.**_

"Spencer's walking over"

_**Great.**_

"I'll leave you two to it"

_**When Maddy hops up I shake my head.**_

_**This sucks.**_

"Ash come find me when you're done and we'll get out of here"

_**When she leaves Spencer moves so she's sitting opposite me.**_

"Ashley don't leave because of us..."

"How does it go?"

_**I don't want to be here anymore.**_

"You guys are just screwing around doing whatever it is you do and I come up?"

_**Curiosities getting the best of me.**_

"The horrible ex girlfriend that left because you were too busy?"

"Ash..."

"You don't get to call me that anymore Spencer"

_**I don't want to have this conversation with her.**_

"Ashley please, are you going to let me explain?"

"No, I'm not interested Spencer, what you and your girlfriend do is your business..."

"It's complicated Ashley..."

"In my head it really isn't"

_**How does she still have this effect on me?**_

"Because I had you in a special place Spencer and no matter how angry or upset I was I never spoke negatively of you, but clearly that special place doesn't exist for me..."

_**I can't do this with her.**_

"So let's just forget this day and get on with our lives"

_**When I try to hop up she grabs my hand.**_

"I have you in the most special place Ashley and I'm not sure what was just said that's upset you, but I've never discussed you with her, I've never discussed you with anyone"

_**When I look up her eyes lock on mine.**_

"Look Spencer I'm sorry, today's just messing with my head..."

"What did she say?"

"It's not important..."

"It's important to me"

_** She's still holding my hand.**_

"I met her on the circuit..."

_**Okay.**_

"She pursued me, but I wasn't looking for a relationship, so I knocked her back"

_**I'm not sure I want to hear this.**_

"Anyway I've been doing this work for Oakley and Leah works for them, it just sort of happened..."

"Spencer it's none of my business"

"I was hanging on to hope for really long time Ashley, but you never came back"

_**I don't know what to say.**_

"I'm never going to stop loving you Ashley and I know me saying this is all sorts of inappropriate, but it's the truth... I fell in love with you when I was seventeen and when I think of you there's nothing negative... That's why today really sucks, because if you had of shown up a couple of months ago, I'd be sitting here begging you to give me another chance, but I can't beg you now..."

"I know"

_**She clearly wasn't expecting a response.**_

"It's okay Spencer"

_**She's staring at our hands.**_

"Look at me"

_**When she looks up I force a smile.**_

"I would have been really surprised if someone didn't snap you up"

_**I slowly move my hand away from hers.**_

"Spencer I have another event to go to and you're going to be in the doghouse if you keep talking to me..."

_**She's smiling.**_

"So I really should go"

"Here"

_**When she slides me her business card I raise my eyebrows.**_

"Did you just give me your managers number?"

"No..."

_**When she turns the card over I notice another number.**_

"That's me"

_**Okay.**_

"You shouldn't give your number out so quickly Spencer, it makes you look so easy"

_**When I say that she laughs.**_

"You say it likes it's a bad thing"

_**When I hop up I shake my head.**_

"Spence I have so many responses, but I'm going to be mature and keep them to myself"

_**She's moved so she's standing.**_

"You look great Ashley and your album is amazing"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"You should know better than to compliment me Spencer, my ego's out of control..."

"Got to give credit where credit is due"

_**She's hugging me.**_

"Use the number Ashley..."

"I can't promise anything..."

_**There's no use lying.**_

"But I won't toss it in the bin on the way out"

_**When I slip her card into my pocket she laughs.**_

"That's a start I guess..."

"There'll never be a finish Spence"

_**When I walk away I don't know what to think.**_

"Are you ready Maddy?"

"Yer..."

"Let's go"


	4. Chapter 4

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hi..."

_**When I hold the door back she steps inside.**_

"Spencer how mad are you?"

_**There's a part of me that's mad, but there's an even bigger part that feels bad.**_

"Leah she didn't deserve that..."

"I know"

_**I wasn't expecting anything that happened yesterday to happen.**_

"How long were you two together?"

"Leah how did you even know we were together?"

"Was it a secret?"

"No but we'd never discussed it, so when I saw you two having words it was a little unexpected..."

"I overheard you two talking"

_**Now I feel worse.**_

_**A lot was said yesterday.**_

_**It can't have been easy for her to hear.**_

"It's really complicated Leah..."

"It sounded like it"

_**When she says that I know this conversation's not going to end well.**_

"How long were you two together?"

"What?"

"You and Ashley, how long were you together?"

"Leah it's really complicated..."

"Because you're still in love with her, right?"

_**How am I meant to answer that?**_

"I saw the way you were looking at her Spencer and I heard what she was saying..."

"Four years..."

_**It's all I can think to say.**_

"We were together four years and friends for another two"

"You didn't answer the question Spencer..."

_**I know.**_

"Are you still in love with her?"

"Leah please..."

"It's a simple question Spencer"

"I didn't know she was going to be there Leah, I haven't heard from her in over a year..."

"She's why you were so anti being in a relationship, right?"

_**Lying's the easier option, but I can't do that to her.**_

"Yes..."

"Are you still in love with her?"

_**The truth's going to hurt her and the last thing I want to do is hurt her, but I can't lie to her either.**_

"Spencer please?"

"I am..."

_**When I step forward she steps back.**_

"Leah it didn't work out"

"Because she ended it with you..."

_**It's complicated.**_

"Because you were too busy, right?"

"Leah..."

"I saw how you were last night Spencer and I heard what she was saying"

_**I didn't ask for this to happen and technically I haven't done anything wrong, but it doesn't make this any easier.**_

_**She's hurting and it's all my fault.**_

"Leah..."

"Don't Spencer"

**_She's crying._**

"Don't just say what you think I want to hear..."

_**That's not what I'm doing.**_

"Tell me the truth, stop stringing me along like an idiot..."

"I haven't been stringing you along"

_**A year's a long time.**_

_**I didn't think I'd see her again.**_

"Leah I'd convinced myself I wasn't going to see her again..."

"You're still in love with her Spencer and I'm not going to be the girl that just fills in 'til you're ready to tell her how you really feel"

"Leah..."

"I really like you Spencer, but I can't be that girl"

_**There's nothing I can say to make this better.**_

_**I'm in love with Ashley, I always have been.**_

"Leah I'm really sorry..."

"You can't help how you feel Spencer"

"If I had of known there was a chance Ashley and I would ever be something again..."

"It's fine, that's life right"

_**I don't think I could feel any worse than I do right now.**_

"Leah I really care about you..."

"But you don't love me like you love her?"

**_When her eyes lock on mine, I look down._**

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm just going to go"

_**When she starts walking, I want to stop her, I want to make sure she's okay.**_

_**But I don't.**_

_**There's nothing I can do or say that will make this better.**_

_**I'm in love with Ashley.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Wooaahhh..."

_**When I hear his voice I smile.**_

"You're back?"

"Your arm's in a sling?"

_**I quickly hop up and walk over to where he's standing.**_

"My shoulder popped out when I wiped out yesterday..."

"Ouch"

_**My shoulder's the least of my worries right now.**_

"How was your weekend?"

"It was so crazy Spence..."

_**I bet it was.**_

"I'm sorry I missed your comp"

"Aid it's more than okay"

_**It's not every day your cousin gets married.**_

"How was the reception?"

"It was really good, it was at this really flash venue and there was an endless supply of free alcohol..."

"Sounds perfect"

_**I'm glad his weekend went well.**_

"So how was your weekend?"

_**Where do I even start?**_

"Aid my weekend was..."

_**I don't even know where to start?**_

"Leah and I broke up..."

"You broke up with her?"

_**Something like that.**_

"Ashley was at the meet yesterday"

_**When I say that he raises his eyebrows.**_

"She was just there, I wasn't expecting her Aid and..."

_**I don't know what to think.**_

"Are there beers in the fridge?"

"Yer..."

"Spence this is one of those moments where beers are very important"

_**When he walks over to the fridge I sit back down.**_

"So let's go back to the start..."

"Aid I was in the medics tent getting looked at and she just walked in..."

"Ashley?"

"Yer"

_**I can't stop thinking about her, she's all I've been thinking about since I left the party.**_

"When she walked in I was like deer caught in headlights, I didn't know what to say or do and she was saying she missed me..."

_**When he passes me a beer I smile.**_

"But then Leah walks in to check on me and Ashley leaves"

_**I'm still trying to get my head around all of this.**_

"Anyway she'd been asked to be the special guest at the party last night, that's why she was at the comp..."

"She agreed to be a special guest at a competition she knew you'd be at?"

"Aid she was really sweet and honest"

_**I miss her.**_

"I feel so horrible"

_**I actually feel worse than horrible.**_

"How did I not realise what I was doing back then?"

_**I'm such an idiot.**_

"I had this amazing girl and I messed it all up..."

_**I wish I could go back in time.**_

"Now I've hurt Leah as well"

_**It's all such a mess.**_

"Aid she overheard Ashley and I talking and then this morning she came by and ended it..."

"Are you upset she ended it?"

_**I'm not sure why he's asking me that.**_

_**He knows how I feel about Ashley.**_

"Aid I'm in love with Ashley and there's no way I can be with Leah if there''s even a slight chance Ashley will take me back..."

_**I've never loved someone or cared about someone as much as I care about Ashley.**_

"I feel horrible that I've hurt her Aid, but it's Ashley..."

_**It's always going to be Ashley.**_

"I have to try"

**_He's smiling._**

"So what's the plan?"

"I don't have one this has all just happened in the last twenty four hours..."

_**It's been a really crazy twenty four hours.**_

"Aid I can't stop thinking about her and I know that's really selfish and unfair on Leah, but I'd given up on us getting back together, I was convinced she hated me..."

"She's never going to hate you Spencer"

_**She was really upset, I**__** hurt her.**_

"I was so caught up in myself and my career..."

"You're being too hard on yourself Spence"

"Aid she was my best friend, we were living together"

_**How did it all go so wrong?**_

"All she ever did was support me and then she asks me to go to one thing and I tell her I can't..."

_**I'm such an idiot.**_

"I could of got another deal Aid, she was worth the gamble"

_**I'm rambling.**_

"Why didn't I gamble?"

_**Other deals would have come.**_

_**I didn't realise it at the time,**__** but there would have been other deals.**_

_**Ashley was only ever going to have one album launch and **__**I missed it.**_

**FLASHBACK**

**_She's so frustrating._**

_"Ashley don't walk away"_

**_She's angry and I get why she is, but there's not much I can do about it, it's my job, it's my livelihood._**

_"Spencer I love you but this is never going to work"_

_"Ashley it will work if we want it to work"_

**_When she pauses I know I'm not going to like what she has to say._**

_"I can't keep doing this with you…"_

_"It's my job Ashley, what am I meant to do?"_

_"You're meant to care"_

**_I do care, I care about her more than I've ever cared about anyone else before._**

_"How does me honouring my commitments mean I don't care?"_

**_It's my job._**

_"S-Spencer I... I can't do this with you anymore"_

**_I can see the tears building up in her eyes._**

_"It's not meant to be like this"_

**_My heart's racing._**

_"Ash look at things from my point of view"_

_"That's where we're different Spence..."_

**_I've signed contracts._**

_"I'd make sure I was there"_

_"Ash it's my job..."_

_"I'm your fucking girlfriend"_

**_I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place._**

**_There's nothing I can say or do to fix this._**

_"I should come first..."_

_"You do Ashley and if I could get out of it, I'd be there, but I can't just break my contract"_

**_She's not going to understand._**

_"Okay"_

**_She's giving up._**

_"Go to your event"_

**_She never cries, so when I see a tear rolling down her face I know what's going to happen._**

_"It's over Spencer"_

**_When I reach out to touch her, she shrugs me away._**

_"Ashley please..."_

_"I'm done coming second Spencer"_

_"You don't come second..."_

_"I do"_

**_I want to be with her, I don't want this to end._**

_"It's over Spence"_

**_She's walking away._**

_"I'll come back for my things..."_

_"Ashley please?"_

**_When she gets to the door she stops._**

_"Good luck with the event"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"I should never have signed that contract Aid"

"You earn hundreds of thousands of dollars a year because you signed that contract Spence, you have this apartment and everything else you have because you signed that contract..."

"I don't have Ashley"

_**Right now that's all I can focus on.**_

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Aid you say it like it's so simple..."

"Spence if you want to win her back, you'll win her back"

_**I wish I had his confidence.**_

"Aid I don't have her number, I have no way of contacting her..."

_**Why didn't I get her number?**_

"Aid she thinks I'm in a relationship and last night she copped a mouthful from Leah, so I doubt she's going to be contacting me anytime soon"

"She's a celebrity now Spencer, she can't exactly hide"

_**That's a good point.**_

"She'll have a website, social media..."

_**I didn't think of that.**_

"Aid this is why I'm friends with you"

_**He's smiling.**_

"Google her Spence"


	6. Chapter 6

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Ashley..."

_**I haven't been in LA much since we broke up.**_

_**So avoiding her and her family's been easy.**_

_**You don't bump into people you don't want to bump into when you're on the other side of the country.  
**_

"Hi"

_**Why did I decide to come here?**_

"Hey Mr Carlin"

_**He's always been really nice to me, but this is still going to be awkward.**_

_**I'd prefer to be somewhere else.**_

_**Anywhere less awkward will do.**_

"Ashley I haven't seen you in..."

_**When he pauses I force a smile.**_

"It's been about sixteen months"

_**I'm not sure why I chose to be so precise.**_

"Wow you look great..."

"Arthur I was just about to say the same thing about you"

_**When I say that he laughs.**_

"How have you been?"

"I ahhh..."

_**I have a coffee machine at home.**_

_**It cost me a fortune, but I never use it.**_

_**Today would have been a really good day to start using it.**_

"I've been good, I've been busy, but good"

_**That wasn't exactly a impressive response.**_

"I've been reading all about you in the papers and the magazines..."

_**That's never a good thing.**_

"I'm really proud of you Ashley"

"Thanks Arthur that really means a lot..."

"You want to run for the hills don't you?"

_**When he says that I force a laugh.**_

"Sorry it's a little weird"

_**Now he's laughing as well.**_

"It could of been so much worse Ashley, you could of bumped into Paula"

_**That's true.**_

"Or Glen..."

_**He's a funny guy.**_

"He would have been annoying and awkward"

"That's very true"

_**I miss the life we had together and seeing Arthur is a really big reminder of what used to be.**_

"How have you been Arthur, what have you been up to?"

"Ashley you know me I'm very boring, still working the same job, still doing the same old things"

"There's nothing boring about that"

_**He's a great guy.**_

"How's Paula and Glen?"

"They're good, Paula got a promotion at the hospital and Glen actually graduated a couple of months ago"

"Wow"

_**He's smiling.**_

"He just got a job at a management firm..."

"That's awesome"

"It's just an entry level job, but it's start..."

"You've got to start somewhere"

"That's true"

_**It's only a matter of time until he brings up Spencer.**_

"Have you spoken to Spencer?"

_**There it is.**_

"Sorry it's none of my business..."

"I saw her last Saturday at the surf meet"

"You were at her meet?"

_**I was.**_

"Sorry I'm being really nosey and annoying"

"Arthur it's okay..."

_**He's really sweet.**_

"Billabong asked me to be there special guest..."

"That's cool"

_**That's one way of describing it.**_

"Arthur I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude and brush you off, but I have a photo shoot in..."

_**I quickly pull my phone out of my pocket to check the time.**_

"Half an hour..."

_**Shit.**_

"I really should get going"

"Okay"

_**When he pulls me in for a hug I hug him back.**_

"It was really nice seeing you Ashley..."

"You too"

"And congratulations on the album and tour"

_**He's been following my career.**_

"I've read nothing but great reviews, you're really talented"

"Thanks Arthur, it really means a lot"

_**I really should go.**_

"Good luck with the photo shoot..."

"I'm going to need it, I think I've bitten off more than I can chew"

"Ashley you'll nail it"

"I hope you're right Arthur..."

"I'm always right"

_**When he says that I smile.**_

"Take care of yourself Arthur"

"You too sweetie"

_**When I turn to walk away he stops me.**_

"ASHLEY?"

_**When I turn back around he's holding a coffee.**_

"Cappuccino?

_**That's what I came here for.**_

"Ashley I'm guessing you still have excellent taste in coffee?"

"I do"

_**When I get to where he's standing he passes me the coffee.**_

"Have mine I've got nowhere else to be..."

"Arthur are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

_**I reach into my pocket and pull out ten dollars.**_

"Here..."

"Ashley don't be ridiculous"

_**He's not taking the money.**_

"My shout"

"Thank you"

_**I'm going to be late.**_

"I really should get going..."

"Have fun at the shoot"

_**I'm not in the mood, so I don't see it being much fun.**_

"Enjoy your coffee"


	7. Chapter 7

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

_**When I sit down opposite her I'm a little nervous.**_

"Spencer is this a date?"

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

"Maddy this can be whatever you want it to be"

_**We used to see each other all of **_**_the time, but then my relationship with Ashley ended and so did my relationship with all of her friends._**

"How's the shoulder?"

"It's good, it's a little uncomfortable, but it's okay"

"That was a very impressive wipeout..."

"I do my best"

**_She's smiling._**

"So I'm guessing you didn't ask to go for coffee to catch up?"

**_When she says it like that I feel bad, but she's right._**

"You make it sound really harsh..."

"If you really think about it, it is harsh"

_**She's smirking.**_

"Sorry I've been sitting home all week waiting for her to call and she hasn't..."

_**I don't want what happened last time to happen again.**_

"Maddy we both know what happened last time I waited"

_**She never called.**_

"How does your girlfriend feel about you trying to catch up with your ex girlfriend?"

"And you said I was harsh"

"Sorry that was pretty harsh..."

_**When she says that I shake my head.**_

"We're not together anymore..."

"Sorry now I actually do feel bad"

_**When the waiter gets to where we're sitting I force a smile.**_

"Hi, what can I get you?"

"I'll just grab a latte with one..."

"I'll have the same thanks"

"Anything else?"

"Just the latte for me please"

_**I'm not hungry.**_

"Same for me as well please..."

"Okay I'll be back with your drinks"

_**When she walks away I lean back in my seat.**_

"So Maddy what have you been up to?"

"I spent a lot of the year on the road with Ashley and I've also been doing a lot of dance gigs..."

"Anything I would have seen?"

"There's been a few music videos. but nothing huge"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Are you being modest?"

"Spencer have I ever been modest?"

_**That's a good point.**_

"It will come Maddy..."

"Yer I know I've just got to wait it out and establish more contacts"

"Ashley's a pretty handy contact..."

"Spencer I've been pushing for dancers at her shows, but I've been very unsuccessful"

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

"That doesn't surprise me"

_**Ashley's a rock chick.**_

"Dancers aren't her thing..."

"She likes them when they're swinging around a pole..."

"Don't we all"

_**She's smiling.**_

"So why did you break up with the girlfriend?"

_**She knows exactly why it ended.**_

"Leah actually ended it with me..."

"Really?"

_**Why's that so surprising?**_

"She overheard Ashley and I talking and the rest just sort of happened"

_**I really don't want to talk about it.**_

"Maddy I'm in love with Ashley I always have been..."

_**I need to talk to her again, that's why I'm here.**_

"But I have no way of contacting her and I don't really want to just leave it her hands and hope she calls, because last time I did that, I never heard from her"

"She was pretty hurt Spencer and she's been super busy"

_**We both know it had more to do with me hurting her.**_

"I'm pretty sure it had more to do with me being an asshole..."

"Spencer Carlin an asshole?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"No way"

"Maddy I didn't mean to be an asshole, it wasn't intentional..."

"I know I was just messing with you"

_**When she says that I shake my head.**_

"I've really missed you Madison"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Okay look..."

_**This should be interesting.**_

"I knew exactly why you wanted to meet me Spencer and if I was you I'd probably do the exact same thing"

_**Okay.**_

"She has a show tonight at the House of Blues on Sunset..."

_**I've been googling her, so I kind of knew that already.**_

"You should go"

"I don't think me showing up unannounced at her gig is a good idea"

_**That wasn't meant to be funny.**_

"Didn't she just do the exact same thing to you?"

"That's a little different..."

"Not really"

_**It is.**_

"It's exactly the same Spencer"

_**When she pulls an envelope out of her jacket I raise my eyebrows.**_

"I have a whole bunch of tickets to her show tonight"

_**I want one.**_

"I'll sell you one"

_**She can't help herself.**_

"I'm joking"

_**This is perfect.**_

"How many do you want?"

"Four..."

"Do you want a second to think about it?"

"No I want four"

"Spencer you're lucky I'm a nice person"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"Maddy you're the best"

"I know"

_**When she passes me the tickets my eyes light up.**_

"I owe you big time for this"

"If your little chat with Ashley turns to shit, you purchased these..."

"I'm loving the positive vibes you're sending out"

_**I owe her big time.**_

"I purchased these from the venue"

_**When I say that she smiles.**_

"Now can we talk about something else?"

_**We can.**_

"Because I'm feeling like a really shitty friend right now"

"Sorry..."

"Just don't hurt her Spencer"


	8. Chapter 8

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Spencer?"

"Hi..."

_**She looks incredible.**_

"I told security I was your cousin..."

"Spencer that is wrong in so many ways"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Sorry that was the first thing that came to my head..."

_**I borrowed Maddy's all access pass.**_

"I told Maddy I'd lie and say I snuck in, apparently allowing me to get back here is her being a shitty friend"

_**She's laughing, that's a good sign.**__**  
**_

"She also politely told me that if I annoy you or hurt you in anyway she's going to pop my other shoulder out..."

"Spence I'm surprised you've risked coming back here"

"You're worth the risk"

_**I love her smile.**_

"Ash I've been hoping you'd contact me..."

"I didn't think it was appropriate"

_**Every time my phone rang or a message beeped, I hoped it would be her.**_

"Leah and I aren't together anymore"

"Sorry I... "

_**That's not how I'd planned on telling her that.**_

"Spencer I don't know what to say to that"

_**I wouldn't know what to say either.**_

"She asked me if I was still in love with you and when I told her I was she left"

"Spence..."

_**When she pauses I have no idea what's going to come next.**_

"Ash I knew the second you walked into that tent that Leah and I were done"

_**I had it all planned out, this wasn't how I'd planned it.**_

"I feel horrible that I've hurt her Ash, but it's always been you..."

_**She's being really quiet, too quiet.**_

"Sorry I shouldn't be dropping this all on you..."

_**Still nothing.**_

"I'm sorry Ashley, I'll go"

_**When I turn to walk away she stops me.**_

"Spence?"

_**My heart's racing.**_

"It's just a lot to take in"

_**Okay.**_

"I wasn't expecting you..."

_**I know exactly how that feels.**_

"Ash I can leave and we can talk another time?"

"No it's okay..."

_**Okay.**_

"Can you just give me one second?"

"Yer of course... "

_**When she pulls her phone out of her pocket I point at the door.**_

"I'll wait outside"

_**When I say that she walks over to where I'm standing.**_

"Stay..."

_**Her hand's touching my shoulder.**_

"I'll just be one second"

"Okay"

_**She's smells incredible.**_

_"Hey Jimmy..."_

_**How have I survived this long without her?**_

_"No we're still on..."_

**She's smiling.**

_"I'm just going to be slightly later than planned... Yer of course... I'll message you when I'm ready and we'll meet as planned"_

**_I'm ruining her plans._**

_"Sounds good... See ya soon"_

_**When she hangs up I force a smile.**_

"Ash if you have somewhere to be this can wait?"

"I'm okay here"

_**I was hoping she'd say that.**_

"Ash do you still feel the same way you felt last weekend?"

_**I need to know.**_

"It's okay if you don't"

"Spencer do you really think the way I feel is going to change in one week, when it's stayed the same for over seven years?"

"Seven years?"

"I've loved you since the day I met you Spencer, the way I love you has obviously changed over the years, but I've always loved you"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"Ashley I am so sorry I hurt you..."

_**She's always been so sweet and supportive.**_

"I just didn't understand what I was getting into back then, I was new to the circuit and I just didn't get it..."

_**She didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated her.**_

"Ash if I could go back in time, that event wouldn't even be a consideration..."

"It's okay"

"It's not Ashley"

_**I want her back.**_

"You always put me first and I wasn't lying back then, I didn't think of you as my second priority, but you were right..."

_**I was such an idiot.**_

"I didn't put you first"

_**I messed up the best thing that's ever happened to me because I wanted to be successful.**_

"Ash nothing I've achieved is worth it if you're not with me, I want you back"

_**She's smiling, **__**I'm hoping that's a good sign.**_

"Spence what's the plan for tonight?"

"I don't have one..."

"Jimmy, one of the guys in the band turns twenty five today"

_**Okay.**_

"I told him ages ago that I'd hook him up with the VIP area at the strip club in West Hollywood..."

_**I definitely wasn't expecting that.**_

"There's a whole bunch of us heading there now"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Look Spence I want what you want, I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't"

_**There's a but coming.**_

"But a lot's happened and I don't think us rushing back into anything is the best way to go about it, so come hang out..."

"I'm in"

"Really?"

_**She looks surprised.**_

"Ash there's going to be naked girls swinging around poles..."

_**Sounds fun.**_

"I'm definitely in"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Okay well we should probably get going then"

_**This wasn't how I thought the night would progress.**_

"I need to let Aiden and the others know..."

"Tell them to come"

"Are you sure?"

"Spencer I'm positive"

"Okay"

_**I have the biggest grin on my face.**_

"I'll call them..."

"And I'll message Jimmy"


	9. Chapter 9

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Ashley have I told you lately how much I love you?"

_**She's all over him, I'm surprised the guy can breathe, her boobs are squishing his face.**_

"Deep breathes Jimmy..."

"Okay Ashley might just be the coolest boss ever"

_**When Aiden slumps down next to me I laugh.**_

"A beer for my favourite blonde?"

"Thanks Aid"

"Imagine your boss organised a VIP section at the biggest strip club in LA, payed for all your drinks and organised a sexy brunette to grind into your lap"

_**He's such a guy.**_

"I want to work for Ashley"

_**I want Ashley.**_

"Would you like a dance?"

_**When I look up there's a really attractive red head looking down at me.**_

"I'm okay for now, but this guy..."

_**When I grab Aiden's knee he laughs.**_

"Would love a dance"

_**I quickly hop up and move to the side.**_

_**A dance is the last thing I want right now.**_

_**I'm more than okay observing.**_

"Spencer let the ladies work..."

_**When I look over at Maddy she's grinning.**_

"Dancer's have got to dance"

_**Ashley's walking over.**_

"Who would have thought that the first time we hang out together in sixteen long months would be here?"

**_She's smiling._**

"I'm just glad we're hanging out Ash, where we are is irrelevant"

**_I love her smile._**

"This isn't a regular thing Spence, we don't finish gigs and drink beers at the local strip club"

**_I didn't think she did._**

"That's disappointing"

_**When she brushes her fingers through my hair I smile.**_

"So I was just talking to Maddy, we were having one of those confide in your best friend moments..."

_**Okay.**_

"But then I remembered that you used to be the one I confided in"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Am I doing the right thing Spence?"

_**I'm going to need more information.**_

"With us?"

_**Oh.**_

"Because this place is filled with girls wearing very little clothing and I can't stop staring at you"

_**When I look up her eyes lock on mine.**_

"Ash I..."

"My head's telling me to take things slow"

_**I want to be with her again, I don't want to take things slow.**_

"Because if we sleep together again and this doesn't work, it's going to be so much harder this time..."

"You think we won't work?"

_**When I look down she tilts my head so I'm looking at her.**_

"I honestly don't know what to think"

_**We've been drinking, now's not a good time to have this conversation.**_

"Spence our lives don't cross over anymore, so if it didn't work out back then, how can we be so sure it will work now?"

"Are you looking for advice or reassurance?"

"A bit of both"

_**This should be interesting.**_

"Ash if I wasn't me and I was just your best friend, an observer..."

_**I'm going to regret saying this.**_

"I'd tell you to protect yourself, take things slow, eliminate any chance you'll get hurt"

_**They say honesty is the best policy, but in this situation honesty's making my life so much harder.**_

"Because you trusted that Spencer chick in the past and she let you down..."

_**She's smiling.**_

"And if I wanted reassurance?"

"I love you Ashley, I always have and I always will"

_**The way I feel about her is never going to change.**_

"And you're right our lives don't cross over anymore, but it doesn't mean it won't work Ash"

"Sorry it's been a long night and I..."

_**I reach up cupping her cheek in my hand.**_

"I'm okay with whatever you want to do Ashley, I just want you back and if that means I have to win your trust back, I'm more than okay with that"

_**She's holding her hand out.**_

"Come with me"

_**The second my hand wraps around hers she leads me to a nearby bathroom.**_

"Toilet dash?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Something like that"

_**When she leans forward my heart feels like it's going to **__**beat out of my chest.**_

_**But then it happens, her lips touch mine and suddenly e**__**verything else doesn't matter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I've missed this.**_

_**I've missed her.**_

"Spence are you okay?"

"Yer I..."

_**Her lips are only centimetres from mine.**_

"I'm just really nervous"

_**Her heart's racing.**_

"Ash if you want to walk back out there and pretend that didn't happen"

_**When she nods her head towards the door I cup her cheek in my hand.**_

"I definitely don't want to pretend Spence..."

_**That kiss was incredible.**_

"This is just a lot to take in"

_**I'm waving my hands between us.**_

"But I've really missed you Spence, I've missed this"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I've really missed you as well"

_**I lean forward so my head's resting on hers.**_

"Do you want a drink?"

_**I'm going to need a second to cool down.**_

"Or a dance?"

_**I need to take a giant step backwards before my legs fail me and I can't.**_

"A drink sounds good and if you're offering to dance for me I'm okay with that as well"

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

"Spencer I don't dance..."

"That's disappointing"

_**When I finally step away from her my eyes stay locked on hers.**_

"Let's go get that drink"

_**It's awkward and I'm not really sure why.**_

"Ash?"

"Spencer I'm just going to kiss you again because I don't really know how to explain why it's so weird"

_**I quickly step forward and brush my lips over hers.**_

"My shout"

"No..."

_**She's shaking her head.**_

"I'm paying"

_**She's not paying.**_

"Spence there's no way you're paying..."

"I just got paid a ridiculous amount of money to wipe out and lose a very important meet"

"I'm still paying"

_**Why did I pull away from her?**_

_**I want to be with her again, it's all I can think about.**_

"Let's go"

_**When she starts walking I follow her to the bar.**_

"Two Budweiser's"

_**I'm not surprised when she hands her card to the bartender.**_

"Spence..."

"Don't even bother Ash"

_**When the bartender walks away to grab our drinks she moves so she's facing me.**_

"You're over thinking everything"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

_**She knows me too well.**_

"Spence it's complicated and my brain struggles with complicated things"

_**When she smiles it hits me**__**.**_

_**This time tomorrow I'll be on a plane.**_

"We can just forget that kiss and go back to the original plan..."

_**I wasn't expecting tonight to turn out how it has.**_

"Ash I'm okay with whatever you want to do"

_**I want to work this out.**_

_**I want her back in my life.**_

"Are you still with me..."

"I'm leaving tomorrow for six weeks"

_**I shouldn't have said it like that.**_

"Sorry I meant that to come out a lot better than it did"

"Six weeks?"

_**She's biting down on her bottom lip.**_

"Okay..."

"The next leg of my national tour started tonight and I'm not going to be back 'til Christmas..."

"Where have you two been?"

_**When I hear Maddy's voice I reluctantly tear my eyes away from Spencer's.**_

_**She has horrible timing.**_

"We've been here"

_**She's clueless.**_

_**She has no idea she's interrupting.**_

"Let's get shots and celebrate this lovely reunion"

_**When I look back over at Spencer I can't tell what she's thinking.**_

"Three wet pussy shots please"

_**I lean forward so my lips are next to her ear.**_

"I wasn't expecting you to show up tonight and when you did the tour and everything else that's happening just slipped to the back of my mind..."

"It's okay"

_**She's the one for me.**_

_**I knew it back then and I still know it now.**_

"Spencer Carlin I've always dreamed about giving you a wet pussy..."

_**I'd usually laugh at Maddy's inappropriateness, but there's a giant elephant in the room and I can't really ignore it.**_

"And Ash..."

"Don't Maddy you're already grousing me out"

_**When she hands me a shot I shake my head.**_

"To old love"

_**Really?**_

"Maddy silence would be really special right now..."

"Did I interrupt a moment?"

_**She's smirking.**_

"Look you two are going to do the whole tip toe around each other thing for a while and then you're going to have crazy sex..."

_**The crazy sex bit sounds awesome.**_

"Then I'm going to go back to being Madison the back up plan"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"But I'm okay with that Carlin..."

_**She's holding her shot glass up.**_

"Cheers"

_**I quickly tap my glass against hers and down my shot.**_

"Okay well I can tell when I'm not wanted"

_**She can?**_

"I'm going to go back to all the titties and the grinding"

_**When she walks away I look back over at Spencer.**_

"There's a spot for you on the tour bus if you want it"

_**I want her back in my life again.**_

"Spencer I know you're busy and you have your own commitments, but if you get time..."

"Ash I have at least four weeks of nothing but time"

_**When she says that the biggest smile appears on my face.**_

"Come on tour with me?"

_**She's smiling that's a good sign.**_

"I know this isn't normal Spencer and we're still trying to figure everything out, but our lives aren't normal and there's a giant country full of venues I'm scheduled to play at where we can sort it out..."

"Where's our first stop?"

"Does that mean you'll come?"

"Ashley I'd fly to Australia if that's what it took to get you back..."

"I love Australia"

"That wasn't really my point"

_**I have the stupidest grin on my face.**_

"Ash you didn't want to rush back into anything, so let's forget that kiss and start hanging out again..."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"


	11. Chapter 11

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Are you hungry Spence?"

**_I could eat._**

"I was thinking we could go grab something to eat?"

**_That works for me._**

"Sounds good"

**_I'm not ready for this night to end._**

**_I don't want to leave and go our separate ways._**

"Okay well I'll quickly say goodbye to everyone and then we can leave"

**_I've missed talking to her._**

**_Being with her._**

**_Waking up next to her._**

**_I've missed her lips._**

**_Her touch._**

**_Her smile._**

**FLASHBACK**

_"Spence you're acting very strange"_

**_There's no time like the present._**

_"Ash have you ever thought about something so much that it becomes bigger than you can handle?"_

**_She's confused._**

**_I don't blame her._**

_"You think about it so much that you confuse yourself..."_

**_I'm rambling._**

_"And that original thought you had that started off so simple becomes a big complicated thought you can't escape..."_

**_If I was sober I'd never be saying this, but the alcohol's given me confidence, it's made me feel invincible._**

_"Spence is everything okay?"_

**_Everything's more than okay._**

**_Everything's perfect._**

**_Well nearly perfect._**

_"Ash I really don't know what to do..."_

**_My heart's racing._**

_"And usually when I don't know what to do I come to you and you make it all so simple"_

**_She must be so confused._**

_"But this time my problem involves you..."_

_"Did I do something wrong?"_

_"I wish"_

**_That would be so much easier._**

_"Ash now's not the right time..."_

**_My mouth needs to go on break._**

_"Let's just forget I said anything"_

**_When I turn to walk back downstairs she stops me._**

_"Spencer?"_

**_This is so much harder than I thought it would be._**

_"What's going on?"_

**_What is wrong with me?_**

_"Ashley I can't stop thinking about you"_

**_When she let's go of my arm I know I've said too much._**

_"I don't know what it means and it's not fair that I'm dropping this on you like this..."_

**_Keeping it to myself's not working anymore._**

_"But I can't stop thinking about you Ash and when we were downstairs and you were joking about us making out, I wanted it to happen..."_

**_I really, really wanted it to happen._**

_"Maybe I should go?"_

_"No..."_

**_Okay._**

_"Spencer you should definitely stay"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Booth or table?"

"Booth"

**_You can't go to a diner and sit at a normal table._**

"I assumed you'd say that, but you never know…"

"Ash sitting at a normal table would ruin our diner experience"

**_When I slide into the booth she moves so she's sitting opposite me._**

"Spence you're so lucky you're attractive"

**_When her eyes lock on mine a smile appears on my face._**

**_I've missed her so much._**

"It's weird but it's not right?"

"Ash it's weird that I understood that sentence"

**_I love her smile._**

"But yes it is weird, but it's also not"

**_My life sucks when she's not in it._**

"Ash do you remember the first night we were together?"

"The complicated thoughts"

**_When she says that I can only laugh._**

"Ash I was nervous…"

**_I rambled a lot and I made very little sense._**

"You had no reason to be"

_**I didn't know that at the time.**_

"Spence it was a good speech, it worked, you got what you wanted…"

**_When she winks at me it only makes me laugh more._**

"Ash I got more than I wanted"

**_I'd give anything to be with her again._**

"You know how everyone always talks about how they're nervous and they don't know what to say or how to act when they find someone they really like?"

**_I do have a point._**

"Well we never had that problem, well I can't speak on your behalf, but when I woke up that next morning I knew exactly what I wanted…"

**_I wanted her._**

"Ash we skipped the awkward getting to know each other stage…"

**_It was never weird after we slept together._**

**_It was perfect._**

"We were best friends first so after I did that extremely awesome complicated thoughts speech it wasn't weird, we didn't have to endure all those awkward moments most couples endure, we never worried about what we were going to say or how we were going to act…"

**_It was meant to be._**

**_It was easy._**

"But now after all this time, after all of our history…"

**_It's here._**

"Awkward phase is here for us to enjoy"

**_When I wave my good arm around like an idiot she laughs._**

"Spence I'm rarely short of things to say, so I'm pretty sure the awkward phase is going to be a lot harder for you than it is for me"

**_I couldn't agree more._**

"Ash I'd just like to point out that you were the first to mention how weird it was"

"I said it was weird, but right..."

**_She makes a very good point._**

"Then you started to talk about how awkward everything is, so Spence I'd say I'm doing a lot better than you are so far"

**_She's grinning._**

"Shall we order Spence?"

"We shall"

**_She's hopping up._**

"Just the usual?"

**_When she says that I smile._**

"Yes please"

**_Some things never change._**


End file.
